El deseo obscuro de Hades
by darknessqueen2012
Summary: esta historia pasa despues de lo de galaxia es una historia romantica de serena es mi primer historia espero que les guste esta completo si les gusta me disen y le añado otro chapter )


Ya pasaban 3 años desde que glaxia se habia ido y todo habia regresado a la normalidad Serena estaba hablando con sus amigas en un café (Serena) Ay chicas no creran que fue lo que me paso a noche" (Mina) "que Serena cuenta" (Serena) "pues que Darien me pregunto que habia pasado con Seiya bueno ya saben desde que se fue siempre me pregunta lo mismo pero anoche fue diferente" (rei) "a que te refieres con diferente te pregunto enojado o….no te pego verdad por que si lo iso nos va a conocer ese principe de pacotilla" (Serena) "ay Rei que cosas dises claro que no tu sabes que el me ama y no me haria eso ademas que sabe que Haruka y Lita se le abientan ensima jajaj pero no me lo pregunto triste y bueno olia a alcohol yo no se que es lo que le esta pasando honestamente se comporta muy raro" (Lita) "Serena y no extrañas a Seiya?" (Serena) "pues si y mucho….el es muy buen amigo mio como de todas nosotras" (Mina) Serena que acaso nunca te diste cuenta que Seiya estaba enamorado de ti" (Serena) "ay Mina que cosas dises claro que no siempre Seiya me quiso como una amiga el nunca me quiso como nada mas" (todas pensando)ay sigue sin entender (Serena) "ay chicas perdonen que me vaya pero Darien me espera en el parke asta pronto" ya que todas se despidieron Serena se va corriendo al parke (Darien) "hola mi amor veo que ya llegaste como as estado" (Serena) "hola mamochan perdona que no aya venido antes pero me entretube con las chicas platicando y pues… Darien espera jajaja" (Darien) "hay Serena que quieres esperar ya no aguanto las ganas de sentir tus besos" (Serena)yo…tampoco…(despues de una larga sesion de besos) "oye mi princesa de la luna" "jijiji dime mi hermoso principe" "pues estaba pensando que te pareseria ir con migo al cine digo hoy no sabes es tarde y no quiero que te desveles presiosa pero no se que vallamos el sabado o cuando quieras quiero tener una cita con tigo sabes me gustaria invitarte a cenar" "a mi tambien me encantaria ir seria fabuloso" "ok presiosa princesa ya tengo que llevarte a tu casa antes de que el carruage se conbierta en calabaza" "jajaja muy gracioso Darien" llegando a casa de Serena se empiesan a besar asta que en la puerta sale sammy el hermano de Serena "hola Serena hola Darien" "hola sammy como estas" lo saluda Darien un poco molesto por interrumpir el beso con su princesa "oye Serena llamo un tal Seiya dise que pronto vendra y que no puede esperar las ganas de verte" Darien se quedo helado al escuchar eso y Serena igual pero con diferensia de que Serena contesto algo sobresaltada "aaa estas seguro wow no puedo creerlo que diran las chicas cuando sepan que emosionante y no te dijo cuando vendria" "nope nolo dijo que vendria pronto oh si y me dijo que si me preguntabas eso que te dijera" 'deja de ser curiosa bonbonsito sabes que me gusta dar sorpresas'" "mmm si no cabe duda es Seiya jajaja" "umm se te olvida que estoy aqui por lo que veo estas contenta de que tu amiguito valla a venir no" "ay Darien pues si tu sabes que Seiya es un buen amigo mio al que estimo y apresio" "si si tienes razon bueno ya te deje en tu casa y me voy bye" (Darien que es lo que te pasa) se preguntaba la confundida rubia al entrar a su casa mientras Darien en el carro le llama a su mejor amigo andrew "bueno" "hola andrew como estas?" "bien Darien y tu" "pues no del todo nesesito tu ayuda porfavor" "si claro hermano para lo que se te ofresca" "bueno nos vemos en el bar de siempre nesesito que hablesmos un poco" "no me digas problemas con Serena" "algo asi solo ven porfavor" "ok nos vemos aya" dijo andrew colgando para encontrarse con su amigo ya llegando Darien saluda a andrew despues de preguntarse como les iba en el trabajo y todo eso Darien le dise "hoy estube con mi princesa me la pase de lo mejor con ella pero llegando a su casa su hermano nos dio la peor noticia que yo pude escuchar" "y que noticia es esa" "te acuerdas de Seiya" "si claro el integrante del grupo three light" "si ese pues el dise que regresa a tokio para visitar a Serena a mi no me da buena espina ese tipo yo se que ayudo a Serena y todo pero yo no se tengo celos tengo miedo de perderla que el me la quite digo talvez estoy exagerando ya que siempre que le pregunto a ella que fue lo que paso entre ellos dos ella me contesta que solo fueron amigos y ya pero de todos modos tu sabes que Serena es lo unico que me queda en esta vida si yo la llegara a perder me muero" "Darien tu eres mi amigo y te quiero mucho como mi hermano ademas sabes que no estas solo me tienes tambien a mi pero se a que te refieres yo tambien me muero sin Lita, nunca te quise decir esto por que no queria ocasionar problemas y pues ademas el se habia marchado pero yo se que a Seiya si le gustaba Serena luego se veia como la miraba cuando hablaban y todo un dia yo sin querer escuche una platica de ellos y pues el le desia que ella era muy especial para el a lo que serana le contesto que tambien para ella el era un buen amigo ella no esta enterada de que el quiere con ella tu sabes que ella es muy despistada" "si tienes razon haora que recuerdo cuando el se fue le dijo que nunca se olvidaria de ella y me dijo que haora yo me encargaria de protegerla tarado siempre lo ago tu sabes que ella es todo para mi pero ay no no se que hacer" desia tomando otra copa de vino "Darien deberias dejar de tomar estas tomando mucho" "ay andrew ya dejame porfavor" "mira sabes que es mejor que nos vayamos ya estas borracho" y asi andrew llevo a Darien asu apartamento despues Darien le hablo a Serena por telefono "bueno" contestaba una Serena sueñolenta "prinsesa" "Darien te susede algo te encuentras bien" "si mi amor por que lo dises es que solo queria escuchar tu voz" "Darien bebe me asustaste pense que te habia pasado algo que haces" "nada princesa solo en mi casa pensando en ti" y de repente se pone a llorar "Serena por favor no me dejes yo te amo tu sabes que eres lo unico que tengo en este mundo por favor no me dejes" "Darien porfavor no llores que te pasa" y en eso se corto la linea asi que Serena preocupada se vistio y salio al apartamento de Darien ya que llego abrio con la llave que le habia dado el y cuando entro encontro a Darien en el sillon llorando "Darien que te pasa que tienes mi amor" "eres un angel?. Eres tan hermosa parareses un hermoso angelito" "Darien no me digas que estas tomado otra vez pero que te esta pasando por que te comportas asi sabes que no esta bien que estes tan bebido" y Darien parandose se aserco a ella y le dijo "ven Serena andale dame un beso mi amor" "ay Darien no se que voy a hacer con tigo hueles mucho a alcohol" "Serena por favor no me rechaces ven por favor besame" y se asererco a ella besandola ella al comienso se resistio ya que estaba enojada de que el hubiera bebido tanto el no era asi y no sabia por que lo habia echo asi que trato de alejarlo un poco "Darien porfavor para no me gusta que estes asi" "Serena yo" y empeso a llorar "porfavor perdoname por todo lo que e echo yo te amo se que no me e comportado como un buen novio que siempre soy muy frio y todo me gustaria ser diferente y creemelo voy a serlo quiero demostrarte lo mucho que valoro tu presensia en mi vida desde que murieron mis padres y me quede solo realmente no sabia que hacer solo tu haces que mis dias se alegren se que me e comportado como un idiota un tonto al no haber valorado mucho tu compañia y tratarte como lo que eres el amor de mi vida" "Darien yo.." "porfavor deja que termine se que estoy un poco mareado pero creeme mi amor te amo y te agradesco mucho que te ayas preocupado por mi y venir no sabes lo bien que me hace que estes aqui mi princesa" "Darien yo tambien te amo mi amor pero sera mejor que me valla ya es tarde y mañana tengo que ir a la escuela" "Serena porfavor no te vallas quedate con migo esta noche porfavor no alejes tu compañia de mi" "Darien" pero el no la dejo terminar la llevo cargando a su cuarto y la acosto en la cama y ay se quedaron dormidos abrazados ya a la mañana siguiente Darien se levanto de la cama "ay que dolor de cabeza tengo mmm que huele tan rico y se fue a la cosina justo para encontrar a su princesa cosinando "princesa te quedaste mi amor pense que anoche soñe con un angel que se habia quedado a dormir con migo no podia creer que tanta belleza era real" "ay Darien que cosas dises jajaaj espero que tengas hambre te hise el café como te gusta y tambien huevos y tocino" "gracias mi amor" (mmm me encantaria encontrarla asi con migo todos los dias seria el mejor regalo del mundo si pudiera verla asi siempre) "en que piensas mi sueñolento y tonto principe" "nada mi llorona y hermosa princesa en que tengo mucha hambre" despues de comer y tomar su café Serena se levanto y lavo los trastes "bueno bebe te cuidas ok me tengo que ir a la escuela apenas alcanso" "no quieres que te lleve en mi moto" "claro si tienes tiempo no tienes que ir al hospital" "no no te preocupes no me an llamado y no tengo muchas consultas hoy" "ok vamos" y saliendo los dos Darien llevo a Serena a su casa para que se cambiara y despues la llevo a la escuela cuando llegaron ay estaba el "Seiya no puedo creer que seas tu despues de tantos años" desia la emosionada rubia habrazando a Seiya Darien solo lo miraba enojado no le gustaba que nadie la habrazara en especial el por que el sabia que Seiya le queria robar el amor de su futura esposa "hola Seiya como estas que gusto que visites a mi NOVIA despues de todos estos años" Seiya ya enojado pero sin demostrarlo le contesto "si verdad es que sabes la extrañaba mucho y quisimos venir a verlos" "si verdad que buen AMIGO eres de Serena" "si por que yo soy un amigo muy FIEL a ella" "bueno chicos ya tengo que irme a clase se me hace tarde" "diras se nos hace tarde bon bon por que quiero que sepas que tambien regresamos a la escuela" "oh si que bueno entonses vamos no valla a ser que nos regañen bye Darien te cuidas mucho mi amor luego hablamos" "ok princesa bye" dicho esto Darien la jalo y le dio un largo beso queriendo demostrar que el era el dueño del corazon de ella "bueno me voy te amo mi amor" "adios precisosa y adios Seiya espero que te valla bien" "gracias Darien tambien ati" contesto con ironia en la voz y molesto por lo que vio ya que ese beso si le molesto le molesto ver como el besaba a Serena el queria ser el que hiciera eso ya que el la amaba y habia esperado tanto tiempo para venir y decirselo tenia que haber una manera de que Seiya se ganara su coazon despues de entrar al salon las chicas ya estaban platicando con los demas Yaten con Mina y Taiki con Amy "Seiya que gusto que ayan regresado cuentame a que debemos el honor de su visita" "bueno pues bonbon como sabras construimos nuestro planeta en compañia de la princesa bueno reina es que se caso asi que ya tenemos un nuevo rey por eso estamos aqui dijo que nos tomaramos unas vaccasiones por que ella estaba de luna de miel jejeje y pues desidimos venir a visitarlas aver como estaba su mundo y ustedes haora" "pues muy bien veras despues de la batalla con galaxia todo quedo en la normalidad y nosotras seguimos nuestra vidas de siempre" asi estubieron hablando y con Amy y Taiki "oye Amy y como as estado cuentame" "pues muy bien Taiki gracias pero tengo una pregunta por que regresaron a la tierra" "pues honestamente por que las extrañabamos mucho sus locas ocurrensias de ustedes y todo y pues yo te extrañaba mucho a ti" "a mi…pero por que" "aun no lo sabes no te das cuenta Amy yo…" "bueno clase disculpen que me aya retrasado un poco" interrumpio llegando el maestro "pero estaba arreglando algunas cosas bueno vamos a comensar con la raiz cuadrada" y asi siguio la clase asta que toco la hora del almuerzo y todos se sentaron juntos y siguieron su platica que cada uno tenia asta que toco deportes esa clase solo la tenian los chicos juntos ya que las chicas estaban en cosina "cielos no van a creer lo que paso esta mañana" les desia Seiya a Taiki y Yaten "estaba alistando lo de nuestros papeles en la escuela que cuando estaba en la salida me encontre a mi bon bon con el bobo ese y lo que me dio corage fue que cuando se despidieron el idiota ese la beso casi se la come con ese beso es un idiota" "Seiya no es por nada pero tu sabes que ellos dos se aman y ademas tienen un futuro juntos como los soberanos en el siglo 30" "eso ya lo se Taiki no me lo tienes que desir solo digo ustedes dos ponganse en mi lugar que pasaria si Amy o Mina tubieran a otra person se alejarian y se rendirian o tratarian de luchar como yo" "pues esta bien tienes razon yo me volveria loco amo a Amy aun que ella no lo sabe aun que hoy casi se lo digo" "pues yo que tu me apuraria por que puede haber otro que se quiera ganar su amor" "ay ni lo digas no queiro imaginarme eso" "si sera mejor que tambien le cuente mis sentimientos a Mina a mi loca diosa del amor" "mmm si quiera ustedes tienen una oportunidad en cambio yo…" "ya tranquilo solo trata de relajarte ok" mientras tanto con las chicas "ay chicas que les cuento ayer cuando fui a ver a Darien me la pase muy bien con el asta que llegamos a mi casa y sammy me dio un recado de Seiya" y asi ella les conto toda la historia con lujo de detalles "valla por que se comportara Darien asi que raro que yo sepa el no toma tanto" "no te das cuenta Amy es por que esta celoso" esta vez respondia Lita "pero yo no entiendo por que Seiya es solo mi amigo el no tiene por que enselarse" "ay Serena hablar con tigo para tratar de darte explicasiones es caso perdido" asi el timbre sono y ya era hora de ir a la casa ya cuando iban saliendo estaba la moto de Darien afuera "hola princesa vine por ti para llevarte a comer que te parese" "ay Darien si vamos bueno chicos se cuidan yo me voy con Darien bye que les valla bien" "ok Serena bye que te valla bien" le desian todos con una sonrrisa excepto Seiya que solo miraba a Darien con una cara de odio mientras Darien pensaba (ni creas que voy a dejar que me quietes su amor kou yo a ella la amo y ella es mia yo no voy a dejar que nadie me la quite) asi se la llevo y ya los chicos se fueron a casa despues ya en la moto Darien le pregunto a Serena donde queria comer y ella le respondio que en mcdonals asi que ya llegando a ya los dos pidieron unas hamburgesas ya que estaban comiendo Darien le pregunto a Serena como habia estado su dia y todo de repente el celular de Serena suena "bueno" "hola preciosa como estas habla Haruka" "hola Haruka como estas en que te puedo ayudar" "pues veras pronto van a ser los quince años de hotaru y le queremos hacer una fiesta sorpresa que opinas quieres venir" "claro me encantaria y ya le avisaste a las demas?" "si ya les avise va a ser el proximo sabado bueno los esperamos bye" "bye Haruka te cuidas saludame a Michiru" "claro yo te la saludo" "que ocurre princesa" "oh nada amor solo que Haruka nos estaba invitando a los quince años de hotaru" "o perfecto sera divertido y cuando va a ser" "el proximo sabado" ya despues de comer y hablar un rato Darien llevo a Serena a su casa por que el se tenia que ir al hospital despues en su casa Seiya deside llamarle a Serena "hola bon bon como estas" "hola Seiya que tal como as estado lo siento que no emos tenido mucho tiempo de platicar pero e estado un poco ocupada" "si no te preocupes es que te llamaba para preguntar si arias algo mañana" "pues si con las chicas vamos a ir al crown te gustaria venir con nosotras?" "si claro me encantaria" "bueno estonces hablamos mañana ok por que ya tengo sueño adios Seiya que descanses" "adios bon bon nos vemos luego" ya al dia siguiente en el crown estaban todos reunidos las chicas y los 3 light todos platicando de como esque habian estado estos ultimos años y recordando los bueno momentos que vivieron juntos en eso llega setzuna "hola setzuna como estas" "muy bien princesa muchas gracias lo que pasa es que queria hablar con ustedes ay asuntos importantes que tratar y queria saber si podrian hoy ir a mi casa en este momento es muy importante lo que tengo que desirles tambien que si le puede abisar al principe que venga" "si claro no te preocupes yo le aviso" "por sierto 3 lights podrian tambien venir esto tambien les consierne a ustedes ya que nesesitamos su ayuda" "seguro setzuna nosotros podemos ir nos vamos con las chicas" ya todos despues en la casa de setzuna "bueno me alegro que estemos todos juntos la razon por la que los llame es que por que a salido de nuevo el caos e sentido unas horribles vivrasiones y estoy preocupada debemos de estar alerta y proteger a los principes ya que estoy segura de que el mal querra venir a ellos primero" y asi hablando de las precausiones que tendrian hablo Haruka "Seiya por lo que veo regresaste para molestar a nuestra princesa" "estas loco yo no e regresado a eso simplemente venimos a verlas a ellas a ver como estaban" "pues que bien que tengas claro que no molestes a nuestra princesa por que ella tiene muchas cosas en que preocuparse como para pensar en otra preocupasion como tu" "Haruka ya fue suficiente" "lo lamento princesa" (mmm mas le vale a ese tonto que no intente nada con Serena lo bueno es que tambien Haruka le va a pasar un mal rato espero que no dejen que se aserque mucho a ella) pensaba Darien ya despues de hablar todos regresaron a sus casas y despues en otro lugar el nuevo enemigo se prepara para llegar a la tierra "principe Hades listo para nuestra llegada a la tierra" "si estoy contento de que pronto vere a mi adorada Selene la e extrañado mucho espero que ella tambien me aya extrañado a mi despues de todos los siglos que emos estado separados se llevara una gran sorpresa cuando me vea" sonrreia malisiosa mente ya despues Serena se encontraba soñando "valla es hermoso como me encanta el planeta tierra es tan hermoso" ay se asercaba el piel blanca como la porcelana ojos rojos como el fuego cabellos negros como la noche y sus faciones hermosas como un dios griego "hola Selene por lo que veo sigues perdiendo tu tiempo viendo a ese tonto e insignificante planeta" "como dices eso Hades sabes que la tierra es un lugar presioso y majico a mi me encanta es hermoso…" "pues yo solo veo a algo hermoso y eso eres tu mi adorada Selene yo no se por que no quieres darme una oportunidad sabes que soy el mejor partido para ti estamos echos el uno para el otro" "que que dices mama lo siento creo que mi mama me esta llamando adios que te valla bien" "hey espera yo no oi nada Selene no corras mmm siempre huyes de mi princesa pero no por mucho tu sabes que tu amor me pertenecera algun dia" se levanto Serena (otra vez ese sueño) pensaba para si misma (quisiera saber que significa talves lo sepa setzuna hablare con ella despues ) por otro lado Darien en su casa tenia otro sueño "hay Endimion yo no se por que te gusta mirar tanto la luna tu sabes que los lunarios es gente pedante que se creen mucho" "jajaja tranquilo nephrite tu y tus ocurrensias no todos son asi ademas es hermosa" "que la luna solo parese un gran queso jajaja" "que gracioso sabes a que me refiero yo me refiero a la princesa Serenity ella me a echizado desde que bajo esa noche y la vi lastima que tuvo miedo al verme y se fue por que me quede echizado por ella" "principe usted sabe debemos tener cuidado y los lunarios y terricolas no podemos preexistir juntos ademas e escuchado que el principe del inframundo Hades esta comprometido con ella" "huh eso es lo que el quisiera yo se que ella solo me va a pertenser a mi la amo con todo mi corazon" "principe sabe que tiene que tener cuidado talvez Hades no este comprometido con ella pero el tambien la desea y yo se que el no se va a dejar y el es muy peligroso el es de armas tomar" "huh a mi no me da miedo yo por Serenity asta daria mi vida la amo" "solo le pido que tenga cuidado porfavor"( asi me despedia de mi amigo se que estaba preocupado por mi pero que mas podria hacer era un hombre enamorado y enamorado de la princesa de la luna podria ser mi vida mas dificil) con estos pensamientos Darien se levanto estaba sudando solo por esos extraños sueños que lo estaban cazando cada noche asi pasaron los dias asta que llegaron los 15 años de hotaru estaban todos muy emosionados mientras todos se arreglaban para la fiesta hotaru estaba en su casa muy pensativa "que te pasa hotaru te encuentras bien o algo te molesta mi linda quinceañera" "hola papa Haruka si estoy bien no pasa nada" lo dijo muy rapido que Haruka sabia que algo pasaba asi que fue a hablar con Michiru "sabes estoy un poco preocupoada por hotaru" "por que que ocurre?" es que esta muy pensativa no se si siquiera esta contenta de que hoy le festejamos sus quince años" "claro que lo esta pero no creo que este mal tu sabes ya tiene quince años eso significa una sola cosa por la cual ella esta asi" "y cual es esa razon" hay Haruka que mas esta enamorada" "pero ella es solo una niña" "por mucho que se que te gustaria no verla creser lo siento pero ella ya es una adolecente y muy bonita por sierto" "si yo se solo espero que quiera que sea de que ella este enamorada si esque el le llega a hacer daño se las va a ver con migo" "mmm pobre muchacho" asi se quedaron hablando ya despues en la casa de Serena ella se ponia un vestido pegado blanco que no tenia tirantes y le quedaba arriba de la rodilla con el pelo suelto y se lo acomodo en unos hermosos caereles con unas zapatillas blancas con tacon alto que tenian una sinta amarrando arriba a su pierna "Serena cariño vamos Darien ya te esta esperando ya voy mama depues bajando por las escaleras iba Serena caminando con Darien quedandose con la boca abierta cuando vio a su hermosa princesa que era solo para el (no puedo creer que hermosa se ve, esta divina ay se le mira ese vestido tan pegado a su boluptuoso y delicioso cuerpo como quisiera que….no Darien no pienses eso si algien se levanta nuestro querido suegro nos va a castrar piensa en cosas feas "hola mi principe ya estoy lista, valla por lo que veo te ves muy guapo" "mira quien esta hablando la unica belleza que puede existir en este planeta como esque tube tanta suerte en tenerte dime que fue lo bueno que ise?" "bueno nos apuramos o que vamos a llegar tarde" "valla sammy ya veo que tienes ganas de ver a hotaru algo que nos quieras contar jijiji" "ay Serena como dises eso si ella es solo mi compañera de escuela y mi amiga y ya" desia el muy avergonsado de que ayan dicho eso ellos solo se rieron ya que pensaban que eran solo juegos de niños asi que ya se fueron todos a la fiesta cuando llegaron era un salon grande y blanco con unos globos rosas y flores por todos las con moños y otras cosas adornando el lugas abian muchos adorno en violeta y rosa los dos colores favoritos de hotaru cuando llegaron sammy era uno de los chambelanes de hotaru asi que se fue para acomodarse en el lugar con los demas ya ellos salieron a hacer el baile y empesaron a bailar ya estaba bailando hotaru con todos asta que terMinaron y todos aplaudieron por el hermoso baile "princesa te gustaria bailar con migo" "seguro me encantaria" asi se pararon para bailar Darien apretaba fuerte mente a Serena en el balz queria sentir su cuerpo junto al suyo Serena solo le gustaba sentir su cuerpo fuerte y baronil apretandola en sus fuertes brazos tenia sensasiones que no sabia que eran ella solo se apretaba a el "sabes Darien me facina sentirte asi me encanta sentir tu fuertes brazos abrazandome por favor nunca me sueltes asi quisiera estar siempre" "nunca te dejare ir mi amor te amo" Seiya solo miraba de una esquina como bailaban todos sus amigos abia muchachas que lo abian invitado pero el no queria bailar con ni una asta que la miro ella estaba con un vestido rojo pegado y corto con solo una manga en un hombro y su pelo negro y largo calledo como una cascada Seiya solo la beia embobado el en esta semana se habia asercado mucho a ella a rey el se aserco asta ella y la invito a bailar asi estaban baile y baile y platicando se veian muy contentos los dos" Serena solo miraba de un ojo muy contenta de ver que su mejor amiga y su mejor amigo se veian felizes al igual que Darien que se dio cuenta de lo que susedia el por dentro estaba saltando de lo contento que estaba y despues hotaru estaba sentada asi que su amigo dilan se aserco y la invito a bailar ella acepto sammy solo podia ver de un lado como es que ella se paraba a bailar con el asi que el se estaba poniendo enojado era un sentimiento raro que no entendia era en una parte desesperasion pero no entendia por que a el le caia muy bien dilan el era uno de sus mejores amigos pero en ese momento lo queria golpear y no comprendia por que asta que el se fue dando cuenta de lo que realmente pasaba (a aquien me engaño me gusta hotaru y me gusta mucho tengo que hacer algo) asi el tomo valor y se fue asercando lentamente a ellos que estaban bailando "a disculpa que los moleste chicos pero queria saber si querias bailar con migo cuando terminra esta piesa hotaru" "umm si claro sammy me encantaria" ella le dijo ruborisandose al ver al apuesto joven a ella tambien el le gustaba y mucho pero tenia miedo al rechaso ya que en la escuela ella solo era la niña rara nueva y el era uno de los mas populares el era muy guapo y ella lo sabia ya que termino la piesa el rapido se paro a su lado y la agarro para bailar ella se veia hermosa con su vestido paresia una princesa ya cuando bailaban los dos "sabes hotaru esta muy bien tu fiesta y tu te ves muy hermosa.." "a gracias sammy tu tambien te ves muy guapo…." Esto iso que a sammy se le parara casi el corazon de la alegria "ummm no se que pensarias de esto pero me gustaria saber si querrias salir con migo al cine o a comer tu sabes que …que salgamos juntos que dises" "hotaru estaba saltando de la alegria "si por supuesto me encantaria ay que ponernos de acuerdo para ver adonde vamos a ir te parese?" "si perfecto" asi seguian hablando y sonrriendo ya con los demas todos estaban muy contentos disfrutando de la fiesta pero derrepente Serena se empeso a sentir mal "Darien me esta doliendo la cabeza no se que me pasa" "de que hablas princesa que te ocurre" "no se pero necesito aire" disiendo esto ella salio corriendo por que no podia soportar su pecho le quemaba y su cabeza sentia que iba a explotar" ya afuera el viento corria y el cielo se empeso a poner mas obscuro asta que una neblina empeso a caer "Serena sera mejor que nos vallamos adentro esta neblina se esta poniendo fea" Serena solo se le pusieron los ojos opacos como si estubiera siendo controlada "oh mi hermosa Selene pense que no te volveria a ver mi amor despues de todo este tiempo" desia una voz atersiopelada desde lejos asercandose poco a poco ay estaba el justo como en sus sueños cabellos negros piel blanca ojos rojos y sus ropas obscuras de principe "Hades!" grito Serena asombrada "pense que era solo un sueño pero ya veo que no" "Serena tambien te acuerdas de el yo tambien lo vi en unos sueños que tube" "si el a estado en mis sueños estoy en el milenio de plata y el esta ay con migo parese que era mi amigo o algo asi" "te quibocas preciosa yo fui al que escojieron tus padres para casarnos tu te debiste de haberte casado con migo pero como la bruja aquella ataco y bueno sabes todo lo que paso" "si haora lo recuerdo yo y Endimion estabamos planeando escaparnos ya que mis padres y los tuyos querian que nos casaramos pero yo no te amo amo ati yo amo a Endimion el es el amor de mi vida" "y quien dijo que yo no sabia eso claro que lo sabia" reia Hades muy confiado "simplemente vine por que te quiero llevar con migo" "que estas equibocado si te la vas a llevar ella es mi futura esposa" "jajaja Endimion crees que yo te tengo miedo a ti porfavor ella va a ser mia te lo voy a demostrar" "sobre mi cadaver" "como gustes de una manera u otra yo me llevo a Selene con migo hoy" "basta" salio la voz de la sailor del tiempo "hermanita gusto en verte que bien te habias escondido y a Selene todos estos años pero despues logre sentir sus energias" "Hades te lo pido de buena manera deja a mi princesa y a mi principe en paz por favor sabes que no quiero pelear con tigo" "pluto tu mejor que todos deveria saber que con migo no es bueno que te metas sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacer" "no me importa si tengo que dar mi vida lo are, chronos padre por favor te pido que me des tu fuerza para poder confundir a Hades" fiuuu un rayo caya y ya todo abia regresado a la normalidad despues todos los demas salieron para preguntar que habia pasado ya que vieron que no estaban todos "pluto acaso esta muerto…" "no no lo esta solo con eso que ise fue para confundirlo un poco atraparlo un poco en otra dimension pero no se va a quedar ay el va a regresar mis poderes no son tan grandes como los de mi hermano" "tu hermano" gritaron todas asombradas al mismo tiempo "si Hades es mi hermano el estaba tambien en el milenio de plata y el estaba enamorado de usted princesa nuestros padres y los padres de usted habian desidido que ustedes se casarian ya que desian que la aliansa de ustedes traeria mucha paz y armonia al cosmo pero Hades esta muy cambiado cuando el negaverso ataco a la reina beryl tambien ataco a Hades el al saber que usted y el principe se querian escapar lo volvio loco y el queria tenerla a usted a toda costa asi que el a estado buscandola por eso como supe sus intensiones trate de esconderlos lo logre por algunos años pero ya se a dado cuenta que estamos aquí" "que podemos hacer" esta era Haruka ya hablando despues de escuchar todo "pues tendremos que estar juntos Hades solo tiene un objetibo llevarse a la princesa tenemos que protegerla a toda costa" asi hablaron desidieron que iban a tomar turnos para cuidarlos y que no cabia de otra mas que Serena se quedara en la casa de Darien por supuesto que Darien para eso estaba muy contento desidieron desirle a los padres de Serena que habia un trip que iban a tomar de la escuela y con eso ellos se quedaron en la casa de Darien ya que llegaron a ya setzuna pidio que ellos se acordaran bien de lo que habian soñado ya que eso les daria pistas para que ellos se acuerden de que fue lo que paso (este lugar es hermoso no puedo creer que existan tantas cosas bellas aquí como me facina este lugar por zeus es aquel hombre tengo que irme) pensaba la hermosa princesa de la luna al ver al principe Endimion (es ella) "por favor no te vallas prometo que no te

are daño porfavor" ella se devatia en irse o quedarse le habian abisado que no tenia que confiar en los hombres de la tierra pero ese hermoso joven le inspiraba confiansa "hola mi nombre es Serenity princesa de la luna" "gusto en conocerte princesa yo soy Endimion" despues de las introduciones los dos supieron que era amor a primera vista ya que no podian dejar de verse entre si para el ella era la persona mas hermosa pero despues de esa platica se dio cuenta de lo sensilla y buena que era (mmm como si no nesesitara otra razon para amarte Serenity) pensaba el joven asi serenty se tenia que ir de regreso a casa no podia estar mucho tiempo asi ya que sus padres notarian que ella no esta asi que asi Serenity se marcho prometiendole a Endimion que ella iba a regresar y asi lo iso los jovenes se veian todos los dias siempre Endimion esperaba a su hermosa compañera. Asta que un dia… "Serenity estas muy callada te molesta algo" "no solo estoy un poco pensatiba esque no se que hacer" "por que algo en lo que pueda ayudarte" "lo que pasa es que mis padres quieren que me case con Hades" Endimion sentia que todo su mundo se le caia ensima "o si y tu que es lo que quieres" "pues no se pienso que seria bueno no digo nuestros planetas estarian bien y en paz no se tengo que hacerlo por mi gente" "pero no puedes casarte por esa razon para casarte con una persona tienes que amarlo" "pero yo no se que es lo que tengo que hacer ademas tu que sabes de eso" "yo se mas de lo que te imajinas" le contestaba el principe ya un poco sobre exaltado "sabes por que se por que yo si conosco de el amor" "a si y a quien amas" le contestaba la princesa algo celosa aunque ella no sabia por que "por que Serenity yo te amo a ti te amo desde la primera vez que te vi tu no sales de mi mente solo en ti puedo pensar" "Endimion yo" "yo se talvez me diras que no sientes lo mismo por mi pero es que yo no podia quedarme callado" "no Endimion yo" "porfavor no digas nada solo dime que porfavor me vas a dar una oportunidad de demostrarte que te amo" "pero yo" "porfavor" ya Serenity molesta de que Endimion no la dejaba terminar lo jalo y lo beso para una sorpresa del joven que no daba credito alo que veia "yo solo te queria desir que yo tambien te amo pero no conosia de ese sentimiento asta que te encotre a ti no sabia que era lo que yo sentia pero es como que me encanta venir a verte y no puedo dejar de pensar en ti" "si princesa eso es amor le desia el volviendola a besar pero esta vez mas apasionada mente asi pasaron mas los dias ellos se seguian viendo a escondidas asta que una noche Endimion encuentra a Serenity llorando "mi amor que es lo que te pasa que tienes" "Endimion porfavor abrasame necesito de ti" "pero princesa que es lo que te pasa" "oh Endimion mis padres me e enojado con ellos ellos y los de Hades an acordado de que nuestra boda se aga pronto sin mi consentimiento me van a obligar" desia la joven llorando en los brasos de su amor "tranquila princesa vamos a encontrar una solusion lo prometo" desia el joven tratando de confortar a la bella mujer "pero que podemos hacer ellos me an dicho que la boda ya es en un mes" "Serenity yo te amo y quiero que estes con migo yo lucharia con cualquier persona solo por tenerte a mi lado por favor te queria pedir que te cases con migo que huyamos si ellos se oponen a nuestro amor pues yo estoy dispuesto a luchar por ti con quien sea" "si mi amor acepto" dicha estas palabras desidieron hacer un plan para asi poder huir juntos….. "eso es todo lo que recuerdo y bueno ya saben despues todo lo que paso con beryl" "yo tambien recuerdo que ya que me iba a escapar con Darien ya no pudimos por lo que paso" "pero que podemos hacer tiene que haber una manera de protegerlos por lo que disen Hades es muy fuerte y si el esta asi es que hara todo por conseguir a Serena" desia Rei preocupada "si Rei tienes razon lo que podemos hacer es que la princesa se quede en la casa del principe ya que si ella se queda en su casa habra mas posibilidades que Hades logre su objetibo" pero setzuna y mi escuela bueno tu sabes todo eso "princesa su seguridad es lo mas importante no podemos arriesgarlo" "amor setzuna tiene razon" "esta bien Darien" setzuna les estaba dando unos comunicadores "principe les voy a dejar estos comunicadores les ban a servir si es que ven algo raro porfavor no duden en llamar y porfavor cuide mucho a la princesa es muy peligroso por ella haora no la deje sola en ningun momento" "no te preocupes setzuna yo me encargare de cuidarla" habiendo dicho eso cada uno se fue a su casa y dejaron a Serena en el apartamento de Darien "Darien" "dime princesa" "tengo miedo no me siento muy bien me siento muy cansada" "debe de ser por todo lo que pasamos hoy solo no te preocupes y vete a dormir ok presiosa" "esta bien pero…quieres dormir con migo" ya Darien un poco nervioso le responde "esta bien mi amor vamos" ya en la cama los dos acostados (se que tengo que estar preocupado pero no se por que me siento contento de que ella este con migo como me encanta sentir su suave piel) "Darien" "si princesa" "estoy muy cansada e incomoda me podrias porfavor quitar mi vestido y ponerme una camisa tuya esque no tengo ropa mia a qui y las chicas van a venir asta mañana" "estabien princesa" le dijo el joven tragando saliva nerviosamente se fue asercando a ella con suavidad le fue quitando su vestido asta que vio el conjunto de ropa interior que tenia era una tanga blanca con flores rosas y un brasier de la misma tela que cubria sus perfectos senos el no podia dejar de ver lo hermosa que ella se veia y lo suave que se sentia su piel tan solo no pudo contenerse mas y empeso a acarisiar su hermosa y suave piel recorria con sus manos todo lo que pudiera agarrar Serena solo lo miraba con ojos de amor y deseo ella se aserco a el y lo beso eso fue todo lo que nesesitaba el pelinegro para saber que su princesa estaba lista para entregarse a el el comenso a besar su cuello y como iva bajando le quito su brasier y le comenso a besar sus pecho dulce mente el no podia parar Serena solo gemia de placer asi fue bajando Darien asta llegar a su calzon que se lo quito ya un poco desesperado y comenso a chupar de su centro el no pudo encontrar algo que supiera mejor que los jugos de su amada solo podia beber y chupar de sus jugos Serena solo se retorsia y gritaba del placer despues Darien ya notando de que Serena habia llegado al orgasmo se posisiono en su centro la miro a los ojos y le dijo "Serena sabes que tu solamente eres mia verdad no se por que todos te quieren alejar de mi sabiendo que yo soy tu unico dueño que soy la persona que te va a amar mas que a nada en este mundo mi hermosa princesa" le desia con voz ronca Serena no le podia contestar se quedaba mirando embelesada nunca habia escuchado hablar a Darien asi o que el la tocara de esa forma pero a ella le encantaba ella solo le pudo besar y el que ya no aguantaba empeso se fue metiendo suavenmente asta que se encontro con la barrera de su inocensia y le pregunto si estaba segura ella solo le pedia que porfavor lo hisiera el asi sigio ya que el tampoco queria parar asi Darien siguio y se detuvo al escuchar a Serena quejarse por el dolor pero ya cuando le dijo ella que porfavor siguiera eran solo gritos de placer que el escuhaba el solo le desia una y otra vez "Serena tu eres mia sola mente mia mi amor te amo" ella no le podia responder solo gritaba de las oleadas de placer que el le ofresia asta que el el le dijo que ya no aguantaba mas y asi los dos llegaron al mas placentero de los orgasmos despues de varias sesiones los dos se quedaron dormidos al dia siguiente sono el timbre y Darien se levanto despues de tapar y darle un beso a su princesa se diriguio a ver quien tocaba la puerta "hola chicas que hacen a esta hora tan temprana" "solamente vinimos a traer las cosas de Serena donde esta ella por sierto" "ella esta dormida ustedes saben con lo que paso anoche no pudimos dormir de lo preocupados que estabamos por eso estoy dejando que ella recupere fuerzas" les desia el un poco nervioso para que no se dieran cuenta que la razon por que Serena estaba tan cansada fue que Darien no la dejaba dormir anoche tocando y poseyendo su cuerpo "bueno solo esperamos que se sienta mejor pero no te preocupes Darien tu vas a ver que todo va a estar bien no te estes preocupando tanto" le desia Rei tratando de confortarlo "si gracias Rei yo solo quiero que ella este mejor" ding dong "esa a de ser Mina y Lita "hola Mina y Lita como estan?" "pues bien y ustedes solo vinimos a traerles el desayuno creo que mañana es el turno de Haruka y Michiru de venir" (diablos no se por que vienen mucho yo se que lo hacen para protegerme a Serena y a mi pero yo quiero estar mas tiempo con mi bon bon depues de probar su delicioso cuerpo sentir su suave y tersa piel ella me vulve loco tengo que poseerla nueva mente) "saben chicas realmente agradesco todo pero no me estoy sintiendo muy bien ustedes saben con todo lo que esta pasando asi que por que no mejor bienen mas al rato se ven con los muchachos y nos visitan despues que yo me voy a dormir otra vez" "Darien dormiste con Serena en la cama" "Mina" le gritaban todas al mismo tiempo "como crees que Serena va a hacer algo asi" esta vez le desia la peli azul (bendita seas Amy) pensaba Darien "no como crees sabes que yo respeto a Serena ella durmio en mi cama y yo en el sofa" dijo algo nervioso "asi que bueno que esten bien me imajino que sus novios ya querran verlas no hay que dejar que ellos espernen" les dijo ya el joven desespera por estar con su bon bon y sacandolas a ellas rapido ya que ellas se fueron el cerra la puerta con llave y se fue al cuarto rapido como puedo entrando miro a su princesa que seguia dormida o eso penso el ya que ella se desperto y solo estaba escuchando la platica "mmm asi que preocupados y todo no y eso fue lo que me dejo cansada si supieran la verdad sabes que Haruka te castra verdad jajaja" se lo desia la rubia divertida "tu probablemente estes jugando y te ries pero yo se que ella si lo va a hacer aun que no importa princesa con tal de tenerte nueva mente entre mis brasos ago lo que sea" "jajaja que cosas dises Darien" en eso el telefono suena "bueno oh hola setsuna como estas" "bien bien gracias no aquí solo con Serena si esta dormida" en eso su rubio tormento le fue quitando el pantalon y el boxer el solo la veia sorprendido "si esque estabamos cansados tu sabes por….lo..que…..ocu.." y gimio de placer setsuna en la otra linea preocupada le pregunta si acaso el esta bien "si no te preocupes…. Es solo ….que tengo mucho ..sueño bye setsuna.." "ayyy Serena como me haces eso princesa traviesa vas a ver cuando esten las chicas me las vas a pagar" "ja eso lo dises tu perro que ladra no muerde" "a si mi princesa traviesa eso crees vas a ver que me voy a vengar" "pues vengate no te tengo miedo" "a Serena sabes no tienes que parar princesa que yo lo estaba disfrutando mucho.." le desia con una picara sonrrisa y asi continuaron la semana se paso rapido asta que ya habian pasado 3 semanas en el Serena y Darien davan rienda suelta a su amor en los que no podian pasar tiempo separados asta que un dia "Serena princesa se te antoja algo de comer?" "ay Darien tu si molestas dejame en paz quieres" le respondia Serena empujandolo y alejandose de el" "Serena presiosa que te pasa mi amor no es para que me trates asi yo solo te pregunte algo bebe" "si Darien diculpa mi amor no se que me paso me siento algo extraña" "ya mi amor no te preocupes prometo que vas a estar bien" despues de estar con su amado Darien se levanta de no sentir en su cama a Serena despues de estarla buscando "Serena mi amor donde estas Serena princesa mia donde te as metido" la seguia buscando por todo su apartamento asta que miro que la puerta estaba abierta "no esto no esta bien tengo que llamar a las chicas" "setzuna rapido necesito que vengan todas" "tranquilo principe que susede" "nada que nos quedamos dormidos con Serena desperte y ella no esta por ningun lado y la puerta no tiene seguro estoy muy preocupado porfavor vengan lo mas pronto posible" "enseguida salimos para alla avisare a las demas por el momento porfavor solo esperenos"

Y en otro lado "jajaja por fin te consegui mi adorada Selene cuando despiertes no te acordaras de Endimion y me perteneseras solo a mi jajajaj"

Ya en el departamento de Darien llegaron todas y tambien los 3 light pero setzuna no llegaba asta que llego con un hombre de facciones muy lindas ojos azules y su pelo rubio las chicas solo lo miraban embobadas ya que nunca habian bisto un hombre tan guapo "no se si lo recuerden" esta vez fue la sailor del tiempo "pero a el ustedes lo conocen es el hermano de Serena Apolo el dios del sol" "hola por lo que veo as perdido a mi hermana eh yo siempre le dije que no eras bueno para ella y que tenia que haberse fijado en alguien mas pero prefiero que seas tu a que sea Hades" "oye que te pasa por que me hablas de esa manera" "por lo que veo no as recuperado mucho tu memoria no jajaja" le desia el rubio molestando al pelinegro "mira cuñandito yo sabia de todo lo de ustedes la unica razon que no se lo conte a mis padres fue por Selene por que ella me lo pidio aun no se como se fijo en un simple mortal como tu cuando ella te veia yo pense que solo miraba la tierra sin imajinar que quien la habia cautivado habias sido tu pero en fin si estoy aquí ayudando es solo por que quiero a mi adorada hermana a salvo y en las manos de ese imbesil no lo esta aun que en las tuyas tampoco pero bueno a empesar a buscarla" desia el rubio molesto "ok nos dividiremos en grupos Seiya tu ve con Rei asi estubieron haciendo grupos asta que todos ya salieron

Mientras tanto con Hades y Serena Serena ya se levantaba estaba como vestida como la Neo Reina Serena asi Hades se aserco a ella "hola Selene ya veo que despertaste como estas mi amor" "muy bien y tu" le desia ella regresando dulcemente su beso "bien presiosa" le desia Hades gustoso de verla ay con el ella estaba bajo un hechizo en el que todo el amor que ella sentia por Darien haora Hades lo tenia ya que la ves que ellos estubieron en la fiesta de hataru Hades le mando un hechizo por esa razon Serena actuava asi pero tambien habia algo diferente ella se le oscuresia poco a poco su corazon puro y con ello sus recuerdos de los demas solo para ella podia existir Hades y eso el lo disfrutaba enorme mente

"chicas estoy preocupada ojala Serena este bien" "no te preocupes Mina solo ay que seguir buscandola todo va a estar bien amor" "Yaten tiene razon Mina tranquila" "lo se Taiki es solo que me preocupa que este bien mi amiga" "por lo que veo sigues siendo la que mas se preocupa por selene" "a que te refieres Apolo" "bueno mercurio lo que pasa es que ustedes no se si recuerden pero ya en el milenio de plata eran las guardianas de selene y mina era la lider de ustedes" "pero pense que la capitana era serena" "ja tu crees que la diosa de la luna va a ser la capitana claro que no ustedes eran de la guardia real aun que no hacian un buen trabaja si me permiten desirlo" "oye como te atreves si nosotras hubieramos y seguriamos dando la vida por serena a ella la queremos mucho" "sabes como lo digo jupiter bueno les recordare la memoria"

"Endimion estas seguro que esta bien esto" le desia la bella rubia acompañando al pelinegro "solo asme caso princesa tu veras que ya que jadeite y los demas las vean se quedaran callados y asi nos dejaran estar solos" "esta bien endimion confiare en ti" ya despues esa tarde "endimion para que quieres que vengamos ya es muy tarde ademas tenemos que regre…sa guau quienes son esas hermosuras" "pues veran pensaba presentarles a la guardia de serenity pero si se quieren ir no importa nos podemos ir"desia Endimion con una sonrrisa por que sabia el que tenia la batalla ganada "estabien nos podemos quedar solo porfavor presentame ala bellesa de pelo negro" "por supuesto" mientras con las chicas "princesa ya es tarde si el rey y la reina nota que no estamos se va a enfadar….quie quienes son ellos" "pues veran ellos son la guardia de Endimion con el pensabamos pasar un rato juntos asi para que tambien ustedes se conocieran aun que no se si ustedes estarian dea"- "por supuesto que estamos de acuerdo en cuanto y me presentes al de pelo plateado esta guapisimo" "ay venus luego se nota que eres la diosa del amor no cambias jajaja" "claro que no tengo que hacerle honor a mi nombre" "pero chicas estan seguras de esto saben que nos es proibido hablar con los mortales" "tranquila mercurio mira no se si sepas de esto pero zoycite sabe mucho sobre este planeta yo se que a ti te encantaria saber y le puedes preguntar a el que opinas" "esta bien solo por el amor a la sienscia nada mas" "claro mercurio lo que digas" jajaja (ya listo Endimion tenia razon esto es perfecto) ya despues de empesar a platicar "entonces ustedes son los guardianes del principe Endimion" "si pero sabes no quiero hablar de ellos ellos haora lo estan pasando bien creeme jajaj solamente quiero saber de ti" "bueno yo soy una guardiana de la princesa y una de sus mejores amigas tambien nos conocemas hace muchos milenios" "mi milenios pero se ve que tienen nuestras edades" "pues veras nosotras no envejesemos ni morimos bueno podemos ser assesinados pero no morimos y la razon que yo estoy en la luna es por que la reyna serenity es la soberana de todo el cosmos asi que nosatras juramos lealtad a ella" "y como es tu planeta" "pues es muy ermoso es rojo y tiene piedras presiosas a mi me encanta marte pero honestamente aya me siento muy sola pero con serenity y las demas me siento mas completa" "sabes aquí no te sentirias sola en especial si estas con migo" sonrreia el rubio al mirar ala pelinegra ella solo lo podia ver con ojos de ternura ya que era lo que emanaba el en ella" mientras tanto con la diosa del amor "sabes este lugar es hermoso ya veo por que a serenity le gusta mucho la tierra es un lugar majico" "de verdad te gusta bueno gracias es todo un honor y mas viniendo de la diosa del amor" "jajaja sabes yo siempre soy directa en todo y haora no quiero dejar de serlo y pues siento que eres muy tierno y me encanta hablar con tigo" el hombre de pelo plateado solo la veia con una sonrrisa ya que el pensaba lo mismo esa rubia lo dejo embelesado "a mi tambien me gusta tu compañía venus" y asi hablaron y se seguian viendo todos cada noche

Haora ya ven a que me refiero les desia Apolo a las senshi que ellas con la boca abierta de los recuerdos que les acababa de dar ya que ellas no sabian por que al tener que derrotar a cada uno de esos reyes se sentian mal y tristes al hacerlo "pero pero como fue que paso nosotras no…"mejor ni hables mercurio quieres yo no se como fueron tan tontas al descuidar a selene de esa manera y haora lo siguen haciendo yo no se por que se la dejaron a ese idiota en cargo si no la protegio cuando ataco aquella bruja pero bueno para que seguir recordando eso" "desia el rubio tratando de tranquilisarse "oye yaten" le susurraba al oido taiki a su hermano "que" "tu no crees que sigan enamoradas de ellos o si digo ya que el menso este se los recordo" "oigan pero entonces que paso con ellos 4 donde esque estan" "pues los tubimos que derrotar por que beryl les lavo el cerebro asi que ellos trataron de atacarnos a nosotras y a serena por eso los derrotamos y ademas nadie se acordaba de lo ocurrido" "bueno querida mercurio te estas en lo sierto pero ellos no estan muertos" "como que no estan muertos entonces donde estan" "pues a lo que tenia claro endimion guardaba las piedras en las que ellos se transformaron no si es asi puedo conbertirlos en humanos nuevamente ellos nos ayudarian mucho ademas que an ayudado a endimon con sus consejos osea que sus espiritus siguen ay y puedo…." "no creo que eso sea necesario que tal si les lavan nueva mente el cerebro sera mejor que se queden como estan nosotros les podemos ayudar" "yaten" "mina sabes que no ocupan la ayuda de ellos con nosotros es suficiente" desia el joven nervioso y con miedo que le quitaran a su diosa del amor "honestamente no me importa lo que ustedes quieren jupiter llama a endimion y dile que lo vemos en su apartamento" "esta bien" ya en el departamento de Darien el tomo las piedras y las trajo ya apolo despues de hacer todo lo que tenia que hacer dijo que se alejaran un poco ya despues se empesaron a mover y ellos salieron estaban hay los cuatro las chicas no sabian que hacer estaban contentas de que ellos regresban pero tambien nerviosas por que los 3 light estaban hay (esto es injusto primero me enamoro de bon bon y ella tiene novio haora que me e enamorado perdidamente de Rei y aparese su ex cielos si que la vida se las agarra con migo) pensaba el joven de pelo negro que solo veia la expresion de Rei al ver a jadeite "que nos paso que hacemos aquí.." "principe endimion disculpe por todos los problemas que les causamos y tambien ustedes chicas perdonen todo" desia kunzite con la mirada agachada acercandose a venus "claro los perdonamos si ustedes nos perdonan el haberlos matado" le desia venus con una sonrrisa "venus creeme que prefiero haberme muerto mil veces antes de hacerte daño" (kunzite) pensaba la rubia "bueno esta bien para andar con esto creo que es mejor que vallamos a buscar a serena no no vaya a ser que algo le pase" desia yaten celoso de ver como ese hombre se comia con ojos de amor a su novia "si yaten tiene razon tenemos que buscar a mi princesa" desia darien preocupado despues de contarles todo lo que ocurria jededite principal mente les dijo "principe endimion sabe yo le adverti de hades por que yo sabia como era el ademas el tiene mucha majia aun mas que la mia el puede controlar a quien quiera a su antojo asi como nos tenia berryl a nosotros asi que sera mejor que nos vallamos preparando para todo" "tienes razon el tiene esos poderes pero quiero recuperar a mi hermana yo no se como mi mama dejo que ella y tu se fueran yo le dije que era mejor que ella se quedara en la luna con nosotros pero claro nunca me hace caso siempre te perseguia" le dijo apolo molesto "apolo honestamente no se que tienes contra mi que te e echo" desia darien ya cansado de cómo apolo le recriminara a cada rato de todo lo que hacian "pues veras donde comienso antes de que llegaras tu selene y yo eramos muy unidos siempre estabamos juntos eramos inseparables llegaste tu y todo acabo lo admito ella estaba mas contenta y yo estaba alegre por eso pero tambien sufria mucho eso es lo unico que me molesta que ella sufra y creeme que yo se que con tigo ella a sufrido mucho mire de todas las veces que ustedes se peleaban y todo quien lo diria cuando ella era la diosa de la luna aya estabas tu de arrastrado solamente llegaron a la tierra y cambiaste asta en una ocasión le dijiste que ya no la amabas por que estabas enamorado de otra si no como aquella nunca te dijo nada por eso volviste con la ingenua de mi hermana me das asco eres un cerdo" "mira esta bien lo admito me e portado mal y todo pero yo a serena realmente la amo como no tienes idea esa vez estaba atontado no se que me paso fue solo que como serena desperto como una niña de 14 años no podia creer que esa niña inocente era mi futura esposa pero cuando crei que la perdia no pude soportarlo comprendi que a la unica que podia simpre amar seria a ella ella es el amor de mi vida y si es posible luchare por ella asta la muerte" (endimion tiene razon uno tiene que luchar por lo que quiere yo debo de luchar por venus cueste lo que cueste se que aun ella me ama a mi de todos modos) pensaba kunzite "mira pues de promesas e intensiones esta lleno el mundo asta que vea a mi hermana sana y salva y que la ayas rescatado de aquel loco psicotapa sin ofender pluto te voy a creer por el momento no creo nada y te sigo odiando" le respondia el rubio (vaya si no es el loco protector de mi suegro es el loco protector de su hermano) "bueno tenemos que encontrar a serena sigamos buscando quien tenga alguna pista llama a los demas quedo claro" "si" responden todos listos para ir a buscar a la diosa de la luna.

"Oh hades no puedo creer como es que me hiciste este lindo lugar es tan hermoso" desia la rubia paseandose en un bello jardin que tenia fuentes, piedras y cascadas por doquier "ya vez mi amada selene por ti doy todo aun que te equivocas este lugar no es hermoso es bonito sierto pero yo no lo llamaria hermoso no si tu hermosura lo opaca" "jajaaj que lindo y tierno eres mi amor o darien….darien que hago aquí hades que esta pasando que ago aquí" (diablos pense que le duraria mas el efecto ja no importa de eso me encargo haora) "sabes selene yo se que estas muy cansada amor porque no te vas a dormir" "si me voy a dormir selene esta cansada me duele la cabeza dormir" asi desia la princesa de la luna lenta mente asta ir quedando dormida (ja eso estubo serca tengo que hacer algo para que ella deje de pensar en el idiota aquel cuando tenga en mi poder el cristal de plata y a ella sere invensible jajaja" se reia malisiosa mente mientras veia a la hermosa princesa ya asia dormida en su cama con su cabello suelto y biendose hermosa como siempre.

"esto ya es suficiente si no encontramos a selene voy a matarte endimion yo no se como fue que te la encargaron a ti eres un inutil" "mire "DIOS" DEL SOL es mejor que le baje con endimion el es nuestro principe asi que le tiene que guardar respeto" le desia Neprhite ya molesto de que le dijeran todo eso "ja claro me lo dise el estupido que trato de matar a su propio principe, a su gran amor y a mi hermana" "me avian lavado el cerebro" "sabes lo dudo mucho ya que creo que no tienes" "oigan ya dejen de pelear quieren tenemos que encontrar a serena no es bueno que estemos peleando tenemos que estar unidos y recordar que tenemos que apoyarnos el uno al otro" "oh enserio Rei unidos en serio despues de que te olvidaste de mi despues de todas las veces que te dije que te amaba que platicamos de lo bien que nos llevavamos que te defendi inumerables veces" esto lo dijo jadedite enojado al ver como seiya y ella estaban juntos "mira mas te vale que te alejes de mi novia y dejes de molestarla quieres" "ja eso lo dise una persona a la cual amaba a una mujer y de la noche a la mañana cambio su amor por su amiga" "eso a ti no te…" "Yaaaaa fue suficiente no entienden que esto no es un juego si no encontramos a la princesa quien sabe lo que le pueda hacer hades talves ustedes no esten preocupados por que no lo conocen bien pero yo si hades es peligroso ustedes creen que a mi no me molesta que tengamos que defender a mi princesa una de mis mejores amigas de mi hermano mi propia sangre solo piensa apolo como te sentirias que tubieras que enfrentarte a serena yo me siento muy mal solo por favor ay que encontrarla lo mas pronto posible y dejen de pelear esto es lo que quiere hades que peleemos para nunca encontrar a la princesa" "setsuna tiene razon perdon endimion si me e portado asi con tigo solo que estoy muy preocupado por mi hermana y me siento muy mal que no pude protegerla" "no te preocupes se a que te refieres yo no se como pude quedarme dormido pero ella habia portado normal bueno exepto esa noche que hades llego fue cuando ella desia que le dolia la cabeza y que su pecho le quemaba" "espera dijo eso yo se que es lo que tiene tiene que ser eso" "de que hablas jadeite" "simple principe que a ella le an echo lo mismo que nos hisieron a nosotros le an lavado el cerebro por eso le dolia la cabeza y lo de el corazon no quiero espantarlo pero eso es un atake de amor…" "a que te refieres" "a que el la a echizado para que ella lo ame" "que definitiva mente tenemos que encontrar a serena. Si no es un mocoso estupido queriendome quitar su amor es un loco psicopata dios del inframundo..ja" "mmm que gracioso" desia seiya entendiendo el doble sentido mientras todos se reian asta que se acordaron de su amada princesa y amiga en eso las star light reciben una llamada de la princesa del fuego "hola" "Hola star lights perdonen que los moleste pero susedio unos contratiempos y necesito que regresen en este mismo instante" "esta bien princesa vamos para aya" "chicas lo siento pero tenemos que irnos nuestra princesa nos llama" "esta bien no se preocupen" bueno vamonos" "umm chicos ustedes vallan yo no puedo dejar a Amy ella me necesita" "taiki sabes que la princesa es primero" "yaten seiya saben que yo le tengo lealtad y amor a nuestra princesa pero tambien amo a Amy y no puedo dejarla sola esta bien taiki bye nosotros si no nos podemos quedar tenemos que ir con ella" asi disiendo los jovenes se marcharon "taiki pense que te ibas a ir con ellos" "no Amy si tu te quedas yo me quedo yo no podia ir sin ti ademas a serena tambien la estimo mucho y si ella es tu princesa tambien sera la mia… en la batalla de galaxia le di mi lealtad y aun no se la e quitado vamos a encontrarla" Amy con sus lagrimas ya salidas no pudo respoder solo le dio un tierno beso ya con mina y Rei no podian creer lo que habia pasado pero ay estaba ellos jadeite se aserco a Rei la agarro de la mano y solo le susurro "esta vez no te fallare estare con tigo asta el final aun que mi vida valga de eso" ella solo le pudo responder con una sonrrisa igual kunzite se aserco a mina y le dijo "perdona por todo lo que te ise pasar pero te prometo por el gran amor que te demostre en el milenio de plata que eso nunca se va a acabar siempre voy a estar a tu lado" "gracias es lo que siempre ansiaba oir" fue todo lo que la loca diosa del amor le pudo responder al que habia sido su unico amor mientras en otro lado Nephrite miraba a lita mientras le desia "por que me pudiste olvidar tan pronto" "a lo que ella le desia "te equivocas sabia que habia tenido un novio que me habia roto el corazon pero no recordaba su rostro asta que te vi siempre busque en otros lo que en ti habia tenido pero no me acordaba de ti al menos mi mente por que mi corazon se aferro a tu recuerdo" "jupiter yo siempre te e amado y te amo desde la primera vez que te vi en el jardin de elison siempre pense que eras la mujer mas hermosa que habia visto mas nunca pense que una diosa como tu se fijara en alguien como yo" "estas loco siempre me la pasaba pensando en ti todo el tiempo" disiendo esto nephrite ya no aguanto las ganas y la beso primero lita no supo que hacer asta que poco a poco se fue dejando llevar por el beso que tanto ansiaba se dio cuenta que andrew no era realmente para ella por que sabia que el no le habia echo sentir todo este tiempo lo que nephrite le iso sentir con solo rosar su labios

Mientras por otro lado "siii te encontre hermanita ya se donde esta selene" "que donde esta habla" "aquí tengo las coordenadas ay que buscarla y encontrarla ese idiota la tenia bien escondida y me las va a pagar cuando estemos aya lo voy a matar" "ja eso no es si yo lo agarro primero deja que le llame a los demas para avisarles"

Ya llegan y encuentran el lugar donde tenia hades a serena "ja ese estupido parese que no pudo tener mas cerebro la trajo aquí si que esta obcessionado con ella que horror tenemos que salvar a selene lo mas pronto posible" "bueno creo que sera mejor que empesemos a buscarla mercurio logras notar alguna presensia o algo" "dejemame ver tuxedo mask" "despues de un rato "espera sailor mercurio ya viste eso" "si sailor healer tiene razon eso se ve diferente hay como una puerta o algo se ve muy extraño" "bueno hay que investigarlo" "espere principe endimion deje que yo vaya primero" "esta bien nephrite solo ten cuidado" "si" el castillo era muy hermoso blanco y grande con muchas estatuas y flores y velas por todos lados "apolo seguro que serena esta aquí" "creeme yo se donde esta mi hermana siempre tuve rastro de ella a pesar que estubimos tiempo separados" "pero por que no te viniste a la tierra con ella" "por que endimion yo devo de estar con los otros dioses mas serena pertenece a ti si tu te das cuenta la luna orbita alrrededor de la tierra como la tierra esta perdida sin la orvita de la luna por eso su union fue siempre fue ustedes se pertenesen desde hace siglos" (sera por eso que no puedo vivir sin ella ella es la medicina que mi cuerpo necesita y a haora la quiero de regreso) "tenemos que encontrarla" "y lo vamos a hacer sabes yo siempre fuy muy protector con ella por que veia como los hombres se la comian con la mirada ya que ella es muy hermosa pero me daba corage de que no veian el dulce y puro corazon que tiene ella pero creo que tu si lo descubriste" "si ella es mi todo desde que me quede solo ella se convirtio en mi familia mi razon de ser por eso quiero que ella este bien" "y lo estara anda vamos cuñado no pierdas las esperansa ademas acuerdate que no solo la tienes a ella como familia tambien me tienes a mi" el pelinegro solo le sonrrio por fuera se veia tranquilo pero por dentro se estaba muriendo se que la queria tener con el

"presiosa selene que es lo que tienes mi amor" selene solo lo miraba con una cara triste "no se mi amor digo estoy feliz de estar a tu lado pero me siento que me estoy olvidando de algo" "y yo se que es tu sabes que tu y yo seremos los soberanos verdad que siempre estaras con migo" "si mi amor siempre lo estare" lo miraba ella con la mirada perdida ya que estaba en un transe y solo asia lo que hades le dijera que ella hisiera.

"Serena" gritaba darien desesperado al entrar al cuarto y ver como ese hombre abrazaba posesibamente a su princesa ella solo lo miraba con la mirada perdida pero no lo podia conoser "selene hermana reacciona soy yo apolo emos benido por ti" desia el rubio procupado de ver el aspecto de su hermana el los brasos de ese ser frio y malvado "valla valla por lo que veo ya dieron con nosotros verdad si que tardaron jajaaja" se reia hades malisiosamente abrasando a serena "serena mi amor reacciona soy yo darien recuedas" le hablaba darien deseperado por la ateccion de su princesa "te dije endimion que ella me perteneseria a mi jajaja" "maldito me las vas a pagar ella es mia"hades lo miraba solamente se reia "te equivocas fue tuya en tiempo pasado por que yo que sepa ella no se acuerda de ti ni te conose…mi amor acaso conoces a esas personas que esatan hay" "no mi amor" respondia serena automatica mente y con la mirada perdida "lo ves ella no te conose asi que por que no me hacen el favor de marcharse" disiendo esto llegaron los guardias de hades y se llevaron a todos ya que ellos eran varios intentaron pelear pero los derrotaron asi que se los llevaron a un calabozo ya en el horrible calabozo darien le preguntaba a jadeita que podian hacer "principe por lo que veo es peor de lo que pense ella esta en un transe no recuerda nada" "si de eso me di cuenta pero como podemos hacer para ayudarle" "pues solamente hay una solusion" "y cual es esa" preguntaba darien ya esperansado de oir buenas noticias "pues la unica manera es que usted hable con ella tiene que recordarle todo asi ella solo podra recuperar la memoria pero va a ser peligroso ya que ella esta bajo la influensia de hades y el puede ordenarle cosas a la princesa serenity" "bueno tenemos que encontrar una manera de salir de aquí" "kunzite tiene razon pero que"… cada uno pensaba en distintas maneras de salir ya que estaban desesperados por ayudar a su querida princesa "chicos encontre una salida" "y que salida es sailor healer" "solo miren" y ella empeso a raspar asta que pudieron salir ya afuera derrotaron a unos guardias que estaban hay de repente aparese serena tenia su pelo suelto y un vestido blanco suelto y sensillo pero muy bonito "que estan haciendo ustedes aquí que es lo que quieren" sin que ella lo notara apolo se aserco a ella por atrás sin que ella se diera cuenta la agarro y la desmayo (perdoname hermana es la unica manera que te podia ayudar) "endimion es tu oportunidad habla con ella" "pero que le as echo" "nada idiota solo la dormi aprobecha para salir con ella y hablar nosotros nos encargaremos de hades" "esta bien" habiendo dicho eso apolo le entrego serena a darien ya que ella estaba inconsiente y despues marcharon todos para encontrar a hades "kunzite y los demas vayan con ellos tiene que ayudar a las demas sailors" "pero principe tenemos que cuidarlo a usted" "no agan eso yo estare bien no se preocupen yo cuidare a serena "esta bien jadeite y los demas siganme vamos a ayudarles asi todos marcharon ya afuera serena fue abriendo los ojos lenta mente y se asusto al ver a darien que se quito las gafas de tuxedo mask "hola serena" "quien es usted por que me hace esto que es lo que quiere" desia la rubia deseperada "traquila mi amor soy yo yo se que en tu interior sabes quien soy solo trata de recordar vamos" serena lo miraba confundida es sierto de que el le paresia conosido pero no sabia porque "pero de que hablas quien eres tu yo no te conosco porfavor solo dejame ir" "serena mi amor" "no me llames asi no te conosco pero si conosco a mi hermano y a mis amigas y tengo que ir con ellas ya saliendo de ese castillo mi mente empeso a aclararse y puedo ver que hades esta aya y les puede hacer algo porfavor si de verdad me conoses solo te pido que me ayudes a salvar a mis amigos" "serena estas hablando en serio no te acuerdas de mi" "yo no soy serena as de estar confundido mi nombre es selene soy la diosa de la luna y tambien me conocen como serenity la princesa de la luna" le desia ella ya alterada de que el solo queria abrasarla (mm parese que a perdido su memoria cuando estaba en la tierra no puede ser posible no me recuerda) pensaba darien frustrado por la situasion "serenity me podrias desir que es lo que recuerdas" "le preguntaba darien queriendo saber que era lo que ella recordaba "pues no recuerdo muy bien un dia estoy con apolo hablado de los deberes que tenemos que madre nos dio y despues me despierto y estoy con hades no se que me iso el pero debo de salvar a mis amigos y mi hermano asi que porfavor aste aun lado si me vas a ayudar ayuda si no no estorbes" (no puede ser no recuerda nada de mi pero tiene razon debemos de ir a salvar a los demas almenos sabe que hades la tenia asi y ya salio de ese hechizo) "no princesa yo le puedo ayudar no se preocupe mi nombre es endimion " le desia darien mostrando una reverensia (es mejor que le siga la corriente para no confundirla mas) asi los dos entraron al castillo ya que habian entrado estaba hades en una batalla con los demas asta que ve a serenity "mi amor por lo que veo regresaste a mi" "callate hades como te atreves a tratar de dañar a mis amigos y mi hermano" pero selene de que me estas hablando yo no e echo eso" "mira no me importan tus excusas que es lo que te sucede tu no eres asi" "te equivocas querida no era asi asta que tu me traisionaste llendote con ese insignificante mortal" "de que estas hablando yo no lo conosco a el" "que selene como que no lo conoces a el es endimion recuerdas tu novio tu gran amor" "apolo de que hablas tu sabes que yo no conosco de eso solo tengo amor por mi gente" "vamos selene yo se que tu me amas regresa con migo" desia hades al tiempo que se asercaba a ella "no te atrebas a asercarte a mi hades te lo advierto" despues de que todos estaban luchando serena se preparo para usar el cristal de plata para asi poder salvar a todos "serena no lo uses sabes que si lo usas perderas fuerza va a ser peligroso porfavor" "hermana el tiene razon porfavor no lo uses te lo pido no quiero perderte otra vez" "apolo tu tienes que entender que es mi deber salvar a todos hades esta confuso por ese poder maligno que tiene tengo que salvarlo CRISTAL DE PLATA PORFAVOR BRINDAME TU PODER PARA PODER PURIFICAR EL CORAZON DE HADES" todo estaba cubireto de una luz que deslumbraba al mismo sol despues serena inconciente estaba en los brasos de darien y fue abriendo lentamente sus ojos"serena como te as podido olvidar de mi" desia el joven de pelo negro "quien eres tu acaso eres un angel eres muy hermoso" desia la princesa algo aturdida y mareada "no mi amor soy yo darien recuerdas el principe endimion vamos recuerda cuando nos conocimos que tu estabas en mis jardines y te encontre la primera ves que te vi pense que eras un angel me obsesione con tigo no sabia que hacer sabia que te queria tener solo para mi y lo logre por que yo se que en tu corazon aun esta ese eterno amor que nos profetizamos recuerda preciosa trata de recordar" [flash back] "vamos princesa esta noche nos iremos juntos" "si endimion te estare esperando esta noche mis padres daran una fiesta en el castillo si pudieras ir me encantaria hay podemos aprobechar para escaparnos" "bien princesa solo esperame yo estare a ya y prometo que cuando te tenga no te dejare ir seras solamente mia" "talvez sere tu ya en cuerpo por que mi alma y mi corazon los tubiste desde el dia que te vi amor mio" "o princesa prometeme que pase lo que pase nunca te alejaras de mi" "eso nunca mi principe siempre te pertenesere y siempre sere tuya tu sabes que nuestro amor no tiene fin tu eres el unico hombre que a podido tocar mi corazon" despues unos guardias del palacio gritan "hey que hace ese hombre con la princesa serenity rapido avisen a la guardia "perdon mi amor me tengo que ir pero te prometo que regresare"…..[fin del flash back] "oh darien perdoname por averme olvidado de ti mi amor yo siempre te voy a amar mi cielo lo prometo" y empiesa a llorar "oh serena mi cielo al fin me as recordado pense que moriria si te llegava a perder" "no mi amor eso nunca pero que sucedio con hades" "el esta bien" respondio apolo estando contento y aliviado de que su hermana menor estubiera bien "haora pluto esta con el se lo a llevado para que el recupere fuerza" "que bueno estaba preocupada de que todo saliera bien" "no te preocupes selene ya paso" le desia el rubio abrasando a su hermana "y como es que regresaste pense que estarias enojado con migo por no hacerte caso" le desia ella con un poco de tristesa "selene yo era el que estaba mal tu tenias razon endimion es una buena persona digo no pienso que este a la altura de ti por que no creo que exista nadie que lo este pero el lo ara bien creo yo jajaja tu sabes un hermano siempre tiene que proteger a su hermanita mas cuando ella es una princesa llorona" "muy gracioso apolo no me agas que le diga a setzuna tu secreto" apolo poniendose rojo no pudo contestar solo desia "selene no te atrevas que sabes que te llevo conmigo y ya no regresamos" "tranquilo sabes que estoy jugando pero enserio deverias hablar con ella" "si hermanita no te preocupes lo are" ya despues de que todos se habian ido a sus casas serena se fue al departamento de darien a recoger sus cosas y ya en el departamento "sabes que bueno que todo aya terminado no me gusto que no me recordaras es horrible debe ser como tu te ayas sentido cuando perdi mi memoria yo"desia darien triste mente sentandose en el sillon "darien eso ya paso debes saber que no importando que se interponga para separarnos simpre encontramos el camino para regresar al otro" darien empeso a besar a serena "sabes" le susurraba en su oido "no te tienes que ir tus papas piensan que todabia estas de viaje" es una oferta tentadora pero recuerda que los 4 reyes estan aquí y ellos me imajino que se quedaran a dormir con tigo" "pues no del todo yo les ofresi pero rey queriendo estar serca de jadeite les ofresio lugar asi que no pude hacer nada yo les ofresi estansea no creas que no pero ellos simplemente no quisieron ademas que hay algo que quiero hacer algo que tenia planeado hacer antes de que hades te secuestrara y poniendose de rodillas sacaa una cajita "serena tsikino se que emos pasado por muchas cosas pero la mas dificil de todas a sido estar lejos de ti yo quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con tigo te amo por eso te queria preguntar si te quieres casar con migo" "darien yo" "mira yo se lo que me vas a desir que espere a que salgas de la escuela y todo eso pero vamos tu sabes que te falta solo un mes" "si darien pero yo no" "mira se que talves quieras casarte ya que termines tu carrera querras ir a la universidad y todo pero puedes ir aun que estemos casados yo te apoyare en todo lo prometo" y ya serena cansada de que su principe nervioso no la dejara hablar lo jala y lo besa "que acaso esta es la unica manera en que te puedo callar cielos por lo que veo no cambias jajaaj" "ni tu princesa ya que se te olvido que a mi me gustan los besos asi" se acerco a ella y la beso con toda la pasion que sentia al estar serca de su amor sus lenguas bailaban la una a la otra y asi se quedaron asta consumir su amor al dia siguiente apolo y todas las senshi incluyendo los 4 reyes y taiki llegaron al departamento "selene que crees tome tu consejo te presento a setzuna la dueña de mi corazon" "vaya aleluya ya habias estado enamorado de ella desde el milenio de plata no se por que nunca le dijiste tus sentimientos jajaja" "bueno ya lo ise no" le desia su hermano favorito jugando con ella "oye serena tu y apolo siempre an sido muy unidos" le preguntaba darien de ver como ella se divertia con su hermano "si siempre fuimos muy unidos digo no pienses que no nos peleabamos tenemos una relasion normal entre hermanos pero si somos muy sercanos siempre nos ayudamos en lo que podamos el siempre a estado ay para mi y yo para el" le desia dandole un beso a su hermano "bueno entonses cuentanos recuerdas que paso cuando hades te secuestro" le preguntaban las chicas curiosas "pues no recuerdo mucho solo recuerdo asta donde darien me saco de el castillo pero esa ves no lo recordaba a el por que mi memoria estaba una noche antes de conocer a darien por eso no lograba recordarlo asta que lo recupere sentia que me faltaba algo pero no sabia que era bueno pero no hay que hablar de cosas tristes lo que si me saco de onda es que hacen ellos aquí" dijo señalando a los 4 reyes "pense que ustedes estaban con los 3 light" "bueno" esta fue Rei"lo que paso es que seiya y yaten se fueron por que su princesa les llamo pero taiki se quedo asi que pues…no se como explicarlo" "de echo chicas la razon por la que ellos se fueron es por que realmente las quieren saben por eso se marcharon yaten y seiya me dijeron que se dieron cuenta como mina y Rei veian a los reyes por eso fue que ellos desidieron irse querian que ustedes fueran felices" respondio taiki las dudas de ellas "bueno si tenia cariño por yaten pero yo amo a kunzite desde el milenio de plata nos habiamos prometido amor" desia la rubia abrasando a kunzite "y yo siempre ame a jadeite" "si aun que te intente matar y tu me mataste a mi si nos seguimos amando jajaja" "muy gracioso amor ya veo por que siempre me an gustado los graciosos por que estaba buscandote a ti en personas que no existian" "hey yo no me quedo atrás al fin nephrite regreso a mi si quiera ustedes pudieron ver a sus novios desde antes yo solo pude verlo asta haora" el solo la abrasaba y le daba un beso "lo siento que Amy amara a alguien mas zoisite" le desia mina a el "esta bien no importa con tal de que ella sea feliz yo soy feliz"le contestaba zoisite queriendo ocultar su tristesa en una sonrrisa ya que recordaba de los hermosos momentos que abia pasado con amy (pero aun que no aga nada haorita no significa que me quedare de brazos cruzados ella va a regresar con migo algun dia yo la sigo amando y siempre la amare) pensaba en silensio zoisite mirando embelesado a su amor al que ella de reojo lo miraba con ojos tristes "entonses setzuna que paso con hades como esta" le desia serena preocupada y darien solo miraba con una cara medio enojado y celoso "el esta bien princesa solo que ya sabe un poco aturdido por lo que paso dise que alfin se le abrieron los ojos y salio de esa horrible pesadilla de rencor y odio en la que el estaba ademas que les manda disculpas y tambien esta carta" le desia entregandole un sobre

**Querida Selene se que me e portado muy mal quiero .que sepas que lamento como no tenes idea todo lo ocurrido sabes que no estaba en mis cinco sentidos te queria agradeser por toda la ayuda que me brindaste y deseo que algun dia me puedas perdonar…sabes siempre supe que tu y endimion se amaban que siempre le pertenesiste a el solo que mi corazon no lo queria acceptar y por eso trate de luchar por un amor imposible bueno espero que te estes sintiendo mejor y te recuperes con mucho cariño y amor **

**Hades.**

Valla que bueno que el esta mejor" desia serena al terminar de leer la carta y asi seguian platicando y recordando el pasado.

FIN


End file.
